Mr Jonas, I Have A Confession
by JB3islife
Summary: Kenna isn't the girl Nick remembers. Something between the two seems to spark, but they call it quits when Nick finds out he will become Kenna's twelfth grade English teacher. Will the two be able to resist the temptation they feel during class, or will they break one of the most unforgiving laws in the nation?
1. Chapter I

Six years ago, I was in the sixth grade. I had braces covering my teeth, and my body had finally begun to go through its unforgiving cycle known as puberty. Pimples started to pop up, forcing me to use make-up to help conceal the unwanted blemishes. My eyesight had declined, causing me to get glasses. On top of it all, I still managed to keep my high grades. I was the typical definition of a sixth grade nerd.

Today, I no longer have braces, even though my teeth are not perfect. My body grew into its new dimensions. I learned how to control my acne, and I only use make-up on rare occasions, except for eyeliner. My mom let me get contacts before ninth grade, allowing me to leave my glasses at home. Some habits are hard to break, though, as I am still at the top of my class, with a GPA above 4.0, as well as play defensive back for the school's girls soccer team. I went from a typical nerd to what my classmates refer to as, "The Nerdy Athlete," thanks to my best friend Noelle, who accidently gave the snobby girls the idea.

This school year would be different, though. I would leave a name for myself. I could already feel it.

~~Summer Before Twelfth Grade~~

Junior year just ended when Peyton announced his best friend Nick Jonas would be moving into his old bedroom. The thought of it made my head spin. This was a boy who had known me since I was in diapers, and the boy who I had always had a crush on. Nicholas Jerry Jonas, the boy who made every Summerville High School girl fall for him, and made every junior high girl squeal.

I haven't seen Nick since he left for college, which means he hasn't seen me since my puberty days. My parents were excited; they were getting rid of one son and their other "son" was moving in. Nick has always been part of this family, no matter if he was here or not. Me, on the other hand, I was excited to find out who my new soccer coach would be.

My best friend Noelle and I were on our way to the girls soccer meeting, hosted by the athletic director, to meet our new coach who would hopefully help the team gain another championship. Our past coach had just retired, celebrating her 50th birthday during our last season.

"What if our new coach is a guy?" Noelle smirked. "I don't mean just any guy either, Ken. Like, a hot, six-pack ab guy who takes his shirt off and runs laps with us."

The thought made me almost vomit, as my gag reflexes took over.

"Oh, grow up!" Noelle snapped.

"Noel, don't you think that's a little inappropriate to think about? I mean, even if our coach is a guy, you shouldn't think that about him."

"Oh, please! What if it's Nick?" she questioned, smirking as if she had just won.

"Then it's Nick, I don't care," I stated, feeling a slight blush crawl up my neck.

"Don't play that shit with me, Kenna Leighton. I know you still have a crush on him. Just wait until he sees you for the first time. He won't even know it's you. Then it'll be him with the crush on you."

"You're kidding me, right?" I wailed. "Nick and I will never be together! Our worlds are completely different, you know that. Not to mention the age gap."

"That doesn't mean you and him won't mesh," she blabbed, interlocking her fingers. I looked at her and laughed as I geared my SUV into park. "Just remember, age is but a number!"

"Nick or no Nick, this season will still be mine," I boasted proudly.

"Number one defensive back in the league, ow ow!" Noelle howled as we walked into the gymnasium.

"Great. Leighton and Snyder are here," the athletic director Jordan Chase grumbled as we took our seats. "Ladies, you've all been called here to meet your new coach. Now, he played soccer at Summerville six years ago, so he knows his stuff. I expect you all to treat him with the same respect as you had for your last coach. As you know, assistant coaches Meghan Klinger, Jennifer Santana, and Scott Parker will be returning. Now, ladies, please welcome your head coach, Nicholas Jonas."

My mouth flew open into an 'O' when Chase announced Nick. Noelle looked at me as she clapped along with the crowd.

"I was not expecting this," she stated as Nick rounded the corner, waving to the girls who had all seemed to be gossiping.

As the claps began to fade, Nick spoke. "Well, it's an honor for me to be coaching you ladies this season, but please, call me Nick." He flashed a toothy grin, and I swear half the team fainted. "I heard I have some pretty big shoes to fill. I'm sure this season will be different, especially for you seniors. Change in your final year is hard, I understand that. Now, I have some papers here I would like you all to complete today. When Mr. Chase calls your name, please come forward."

Chase began to rattle off the freshman, so Noelle turned to me. "Too bad we didn't make a deal," she smirked.

"Screw you," I growled, "and fuck me!" I flopped my head onto the table

"Honey, don't say that," she sighed, patting my leg. "Nick will have that job done in no time flat."

"Fuck off, Snyder!" I spat.

"Leighton!" Chase yelled.

I groaned as I stood to receive my paper work, making my way to Chase. He handed me a set of papers, but didn't let go when I grasped them. Instead, he pulled me over toward Nick.

"Mr. Jonas, meet your star defensive back, Miss Kenna Leighton."

I looked up to meet Nick's gaze, and I felt myself taking in a breath. He was even more beautiful than I remembered. His chiseled features made him look manlier than he once was. He smiled softly at me, a smirk playing at the edges.

"Kenna," Nick spoke, sticking out a hand for me to shake. "You sure have changed since I saw you last."

I took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Well, six years does change a person, Nicholas," I stated, using his full name as I always did.

"It's nice to know your attitude is still the same," he added.

"It's nice to know you still think you run this town," I provoked.

Nick laughed as Chase stared me down. "Can it, Leighton. Mr. Jonas is authorized to sit your ass on the bench all season."

"Oh, please," I whispered, crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from the two men.

Nick looked me up and down, surprised by my confident attitude. "That won't be necessary, Mr. Chase," he informed, licking his lips as he stared at me. "This is how we always acted. Her brother is my best friend. We go way back," he winked.

 __ _Kill me now_ , I thought, forcing a smile at Nick and returning to my seat.

Chase had finished calling names, so it was then Nick's turn to speak. "As you girls finish your paper work, bring them to me. Also, make sure to check out the schedule that is in your packet for open field and weight lifting. During the off-season, I will be taking notes to determine captains at the end of hell week."

"You don't even need to show up," Noelle whispered. "Everyone knows you deserve captain."

I smirked and kept my eyes on Nick as he spoke. He kept taking glances at me, a smirk always playing at his lips.

"Well, that's about it!" Nick announced. "Please make sure to put my number in your phones before leaving the gymnasium, and I will do the same with your's. Every morning, I will send reminders for open fields and weight lifting. I hope to see you all Monday!"

I noticed girls whipping out their phones to enter Nick's number, then giving him their paper work, making sure he put their number in right away. I watched as Samantha Wertz, a fellow senior and the team's striker, swayed her hips as she walked and sat beside Nick on the table. I was never threatened by her small form. All she did was distract the other teams' goalie to score. Everyone else did the work to get her the ball.

My hand clinched the pen tighter and tighter as she twirled her hair and leaned closer to Nick, pretending to care deeply about the conversation between them. "Cool it, Ken. You'll break your pen," Noelle informed.

I gritted my teeth. "You should have seen him with me. He was completely checking me out, Noel." I turned myself her way to complete the paper work.

"That's because you're not 12 anymore, Kenna," she pointed out. "Nick can finally have you now that you're 18, and he can do whatever he wants with your body," she pointed out, motioning with her hands moving down her curves. She made me laugh hard enough that I snorted.

"That's disgusting, Leighton," Samantha blurted, snapping her gum loudly.

"I think it's cute," Nick winked, shocking Samantha, who promptly stood and made her way out the door. He's going to get himself fired.

I finished filling out my packet while Noelle distracted Nick, who was distracting me.

"Finished," I announced as I handed him the paperwork.

"Fantastic," Nick smiled. "I'll see you at home, Kenna. You and Noelle can help me unpack."

"Only if you pay me," Noelle joked.

"Let's go, Noel," I hissed. "See you at home, Nicholas."

"Bye, Kenna."

"He wants you so bad," Noelle yapped as we made our way to the car.

"Shut the hell up," I stated, putting on my sunglasses.


	2. Chapter II

Noelle and I arrived home half an hour later due to our urge to purchase ice cream. I noticed Nick's truck was backed up to the house's front door, making it easier to unload, as he was currently doing. As soon as the car was in park, Noelle jumped out.

"See, you didn't need our help," she yelled to Nick. "You're almost done now.

"Well, I could have used your help earlier," he replied, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Sorry, Noelle wanted ice cream," I flatly stated.

"It's fine. Mind caring this up to Peyton's room for me, Kenna?" Nick asked, handing me a box marked 'clothing.'

"Whatever makes your little heart happy," I grumbled, taking the box and heading in the house.

"I bet it's more than his heart that's happy," Noelle laughed.

"Oh, my gosh, Noelle!" I exclaimed. "Can you think of anything else except Nick's unrealistic desires for me?"

"Of course not!" she stated as I sat the box next to the closet. Her phone stated to sing the chorus to Sam Hunt's "Take Your Time." "Hey, mom!" she chippered. "Yeah, our new coach is pretty cool." She grimaced toward me. "Actually, it's Nick Jonas. Kenna's brother's best friend, remember?" She took a set on the bed. "Oh, the crush is still there. You should see them together! It's adorable!"

"Noelle!" I gritted.

"Who's adorable together?" Nick asked, rounding the corner with the last of the boxes, his muscles bulging. I swallowed hard and looked at Noelle, who about lost it. Any guy with muscles like Nick's is a huge turn on for me.

"Oh, mom! If only you knew the half of it!" she laughed. "I'll leave here in a few minutes, mom, okay? I love you, too. Bye!"

"You don't need to leave, Noel," I said. "My mom won't mind if you stated for dinner tonight."

"Maybe another time, Ken. Besides, your hands are full here," she grimaced, patting me on the back as she made her way out the room. "Love ya, Ken! Bye, Nick! See ya Monday if I don't see you before."

"Bye, Noelle!" we replied.

"So," Nick started, "want to help me unpack?"

"Oh, sure!" I smiled. "Right after I run into the sun."

Nick laughed. "I think your attitude could use a change, Kenna. I am not authorized to treat you special just because I've known you since you were in diapers."

I gave him a dirty look. "I think my attitude is perfectly fine. It matches how I feel about you."

"Oh, and how's that?" he asked, stepping closer.

"You still think I'm the same little girl you knew six years ago," I explained. "You still think your looks will make me gush like the 12 year old me did. I'm way past that stage."

"Good," he smiled. "It's nice to know you grew past your little school girl crush." Nick began to walk past me, but then stopped beside my ear, whispering, "Now, you can have an adult relationship."

My eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?" I yelled, but he only smiled.

It's only been five days and Nick has already drove me insane. He leaves his towel on the bathroom floor, the toothpaste cap off, and never washes out the sink when he is done. He makes sure to wink at me often, just to confuse me.

"Kenna," my mom called, "can I use your car? Mine needs to go in for an inspection."

"Mom, I have practice," I groaned.

"Don't worry, Ken, I'll take you," Nick smiled.

"I always take Noelle to practice," I stated, crossing my arms. "Besides, it won't look professional if you take me."

"I'm not worried. I already explained to Mr. Chase how well I know you both, and he was fine if I ever brought you to practice."

"Wonderful!" my mom cheered as I dug my eyes through Nick's skull.

"Let's go, Jonas," I grumbled as I saw Noelle walking up the driveway. Grabbing my equipment, I stalked out of the house, Nick on my tail. "Get in Nick's truck, Noel. He has to take us."

"No!" she moped. "That means I don't get to control the music!"

"Get over it," I sang, hopping into the passenger side as the other two got in. I immediately took the aux cord, playing "Kiss A Girl" by Keith Urban. Noelle giggled.

"You're still the same country girl, Kenna," Nick laughed, "and Keith Urban fan."

I smiled at him, giving him the first real smile since he was been at my house. "'To kiss and tell, it's just not my style, but the night is young, and it's been a while,'" I happily sang.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot. We were half an hour early, as it should be when you are the coach and committed to the sport. Noelle and I were helping Nick set up warm ups and different drills when cars started pulling in. They were 5 minutes early. I rolled my eyes.

"Shocker there!" Samantha squeaked. "Leighton and Snyder are here early." Some of the girls laughed, while others ignored her outburst. "And I'm sure Leighton is already sleeping with the coach," I heard her whisper as I walked closer to the benches.

"You're kidding, right?" I snapped. "I don't need to sleep around to be committed to my sport, Wertz."

"It's okay, we already know you're sleeping with your school work, nerd," one of Samantha's friends cooed.

Noelle jogged over to my side, seeing I was already angry. "Nick said he wants us to run a lap and go into our usual warm ups, Ken."

I nodded. "Let's go, ladies. Two by two." I headed over to the lines.

"And what makes you the leader, Leighton?" Samantha barked.

"I did," Nick butted in, putting a strong arm around my shoulders. "Kenna and Noelle will lead your usual warm ups since they are your returning captains from last season."

Samantha smiled. "Whatever you say, Mr. Jonas."

"Please, call me Nick," he smiled. I scoffed, pushing his arm off my shoulders. He looked at me hurt.

"Flirt with your slutty players on your own time, Jonas, not mine," I glared.


	3. Chapter III

"Okay, ladies. Line up to practice corner kicks," Nick commanded.

I hustled over to the corner, Samantha on my tail.

"Isn't he just so attractive?" Samantha asked one of her friends. They giggled, moving on to talk about how good his butt looked in his black athletic shorts. I rolled my eyes, but caught myself looking over at him as he walked to Noelle, who was positioned in front of the goal. Samantha was far from wrong; his butt did look quite appealing.

"Ready, Kenna?" Nick's voice echoed through the hollow which the field was centered in.

I lifted my arm to signal I was, backing up and positioning myself for the kick. Nick backed up to the side of the goal, lifting his whistle to his pink lips. I licked mine, thinking about how they would feel against my own. _Stop it, Kenna!_

Nick blew the whistle and I took my shot on goal, the ball flying high and straight, suddenly curving into the far top corner of the goal, out of Noelle's reach. As Noelle stood up from the ground, she shouted, "Bend it like fine ass Beckham, girl!"

I giggled as I ran over to the other corner. "I would let him bend me any day," I winked at her. She busted into a fit of laughter. I smiled, but Nick held a straight face, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't want to hear those kind of comments on my team, ladies," Nick blankly stated.

I walked over beside him. "Buzz kill."

"Next!" he yelled, blowing his whistle. "He's too old for you, anyway. He can't bend you anymore," he smirked.

My mouth flew open. My quick wit got the better of me, and I fired back. "And you think you could bend me any better?"

Nick lowered his glasses and looked at me. I gulped, expecting him to command laps from me. "Absolutely, baby," he winked, causing me to slightly smirk. He looked up in time to see Samantha's kick miss the goal completely.

* * *

"You guys flirt way too much," Noelle blurted as soon as we were home.

"What?" Nick and I asked in unison.

"I heard you talking about bending it better than Beckham. I'm not deaf!"

Nick and I looked at each other, slightly blushing as we smiled shyly at one another.

"I mean, I don't care. You two would be the cutest couple ever, but you may want to keep it on the down low. I don't trust all those girls." She started to head for her house. "Have fun, but not too much fun!"

"That was awkward," I plainly stated as I walked into the house, Nick following me.

"I guess I did flirt a little too hard, though," Nick laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Just a tad," I giggled, walking closer to him, "but I did too."

Nick walked closer to me, playing with the strap on my backpack. "I can still bend you better than Beckham ever could," he smirked.

I smirked back, enjoying our inside joke. "I'm still not convinced of that." I lightly hit the side of his cheek and made my way upstairs. "You know," I said as I continued to make my way to my room, "I must have a thing for bad boys since David Beckham is known as the 'bad boy' of soccer." I heard Nick make his way up the stairs, hitting them hard. The next thing I knew, my backpack was ripped from my shoulders and I was spun around. Nick's face was inches from mine as he pushed me up against the wall.

"I'm seriously getting tired of you playing hard to get," he stated.

"I'm seriously getting tired of Samantha Wertz flirting with you," I spat, annoyed at his sudden change in attitude

"Sluts aren't my type anyway," he declared. "I like the nerdy, athletic girls, you know?" He smiled, pushing the loose strands of hair behind my ears. "The kind that can kick ass, but still exceed expectations in their academic work."

I blushed as he pressed his body closer to mine. I looked down, surprised to feel pressure against my hip bone. "Nicholas Jonas, do you have a thing for me?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing I was only trying to mess with him even more. "Very much so."

I suddenly felt confident in myself and my body. "Then kiss me," I demanded, no hesitation present.

Nick leaned close. "Gladly," he whispered, sliding his hand to the back of my neck and tilting my face up toward his. Our lips only had enough time to brush against one another when my mom's voice rang up the stairs.


	4. Chapter IV

It's been a week since mine and Nick's near kiss. I've been avoiding him as much as possible, which sounds insane, but I have never flirted so hard, or told a boy (let alone a 24-year-old man) to kiss me. We take quick glances at one another when we need the bathroom in the morning and speak only at the dinner table and at practice. Strictly professional, like we never attempted to be more.

"Kenna, you need to talk to Nick about this," Noelle grumbled on the phone for what seemed to be the umpteenth time since I told her. She plopped herself down on her bedroom's window sill bench, and I watched as she unscrewed a cap of her new nail polish. Our windows were about 50 yards apart, but when we sat on our individual window benches and talks on the phone, it felt like we were 50 millimeters apart.

"Noel, I know," I admitted. "It's just so weird, though, you know? Besides, if he wanted to talk about it, he would have approached me by now." I stuck my head out the window and looked toward the back porch. Nick was performing his usual laps in the pool, and Noelle's view was much better.

"It's the 21st century, Ken. Take control," she stated, admiring her nails. "He may be 24, but you were always mature for your age. He's acting more like the 18-year-old than you."

I huffed, realizing she was right. I needed to take control of this "relationship" if I wanted it. "I'll do it tonight."

* * *

My parents had left an hour later for their monthly social gathering with their friends, which meant I had until morning to confront Nick about our situation since I knew they would be drinking. Noelle told me I wasn't allowed to use her as an escape route. This time, I was on my own.

I decided to keep it as normal as possible. Nick was still in the pool. His laps became pool exercises about half an hour ago, then back to laps, and now more exercises.

"Hey," I spoke as I sat on the old wooden swing. It was barely a whisper, but Nick managed to hear it. "I hope you don't mind me interrupting."

"No," he stated, swimming to the edge nearest me, "I never mind."

"So," I droned out as I absentmindedly played with a rock in the grass.

"So, let's talk," Nick said for me, hoisting himself out of the pool and sitting on the edge. I twitched my head to the side, signaling him to come sit with me. He obeyed.

"I want to apologize for what happened," I blurted.

"I want to apologize, Kenna. It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. I mean, I'm your coach."

"Yeah, you are." I looked down and bit my lip, trying to keep myself from blurting out anything stupid. I brought my knees to my chest, resting my right cheek on my knees to face Nick. "What do you think we should do?"

He sighed heavily, staring out across the open yard. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I want to be with you." My head perked up at his words. "No one can know, though, except Noelle."

"Trust me, no one will know," I smiled, hugging him.

* * *

Nick showered as I made him and I grilled cheeses. The music for the menu of "She's The Man" played in the living room.

"Don't forget the popcorn!" Nick yelled from upstairs.

"Got it!" I replied, flipping the last sandwich and sticking a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I was only wearing a sports bra and shorts, my usual attire for a night by myself. Strong arms encapsulated my waist, bringing me closer to Nick's bare chest. The scent of mint and McGraw cologne wafted into my nose. I smiled as I felt Nick kiss the top of my head.

"I love watching you cook," he whispered, moving to the microwave to stop the popcorn from burning. I flipped the last grilled cheese onto Nick's plate and poured us both a glass of lemon water. To me, this was the picture perfect date night.

The movie played as we ate and caught up on our six years of life without one another. It turns out, Nick switched his major from Physical Education to Secondary English. I always knew he was pursing the wrong career, even though his body would tell you otherwise. Nick's writing had always been a huge part of his life, and he was the one who encouraged me to write.

"So, what do you write?" I asked him.

"Mostly poems and lyrics," he answered, mentioning he had sang and played his guitar on the side when he was in college for extra money.

"Did you write anything about me?" I joked, hitting his shoulder before throwing a piece of popcorn in the air, watching it with my mouth.

"Actually," he sheepishly began, "I did." My mouth flew open, a blush already creeping up my neck. "Do you wanna hear it?" I nodded and he excused himself to grab his guitar.

When he returned, he sat closer to me, our knees touching. He declared the title of his song as "Fly With Me," and then he began to strum. His eyes closed, and his voice left his mouth, hitting me like silk sheets against my body during a night's sleep. I stared at him in amazement. His voice had improved since he was 16 and sang at my tenth birthday party.

"What do you think?" he asked once he concluded, gently setting his guitar on the coffee table.

My actions surprised me. I jumped up, kissing Nick hard, and causing him to fall backward with me on top of him.

"Did you like it?" he joked, his smile giving away what he already knew.

I sat up slightly, situating myself on Nick's abdomen as his hands held me in place. "Did I ever tell you how much I love an athlete or a musician?"

He looked at me with confusion. "No, why?"

"Well, I do," I stated, slowly lowering myself back down to his lips. "Imagine how much I would love to be with an athlete and musician?"

He chuckled, tossing his head back and exposing his neck. _Oh, how much I would love to kiss that neck._ "You're turned on right now, aren't you?"

"And you're not?" I teased.

"Shut up," he grumbled, grabbing the back of my neck and bringing me back down to his waiting lips, my hair creating a red curtain around us.


	5. Chapter V

We pawed at each other's clothing in a haste to remove them, like a lion and a lioness, fighting for dominance, as we made our way up the steps. First, I was pushed against the wall, then Nick. I hated to lose, no matter if it was a game, or this.

When we reached my room, Nick closed the door and pushed me against it hard. I moaned as he pushed his body against my own. Before I could react, his face was pressed into the crook of my neck. The scruff of his unshaven face caused me to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked, slightly smiling.

"Your scruff, it tickles."

He rolled his eyes and went back to my neck, lifting me up and carrying me to my bed. I landed with a whoosh, the comforter letting out a breath. Nick pressed his shirtless body onto mine once more, his hand moving to my breast, massaging it slightly through my sports bra.

I pushed him off me, realizing I was letting him restrict my actions. When he rolled to his back, clearly concerned, I took my place on his abdomen. I smirked, attacking his lips. He grabbed my butt firmly, pressing my body closer to his, so I could feel just how much he was enjoying this.

Just when I was feeling dominant, Nick decided to take control. He flipped me onto my back quickly, holding my hands above my head. I pouted, realizing I had been defeated. His lips made contact with my neck, trailing down over my breast, where he kissed the exposed portions, and down my stomach to the hem of my shorts. As he slowly removed my shorts, I moaned lightly as he kissed the inside of my thighs.

Nick's phone chimed, MKTO's "Classic" filling the almost silent room. "Ignore it," Nick mumbled against my thigh. The phone let out another chorus right after the first one ended.

"Answer it," I stated, unwillingly prying his face from my thigh.

Nick sighed, grabbing the phone from my night stand. He stared at it confused. "It's the school." My eyes grew wide in horror. "Hello?" Nick answered. "I did? Really? Thank you so much. Yep, I'll be there to talk more about it Monday. Absolutely. Thank you. Bye."

Nick's actions did not match his words. When he said 'thank you,' he looked unappreciative, almost like he didn't want whatever he had been given. I stared at him as he sat back on the bed. I crawled to his side, my half naked body slightly distracting his gaze. However, his eyes went right back to looking off into the distance, and mine begging for him to speak.

"I'm going to be your twelfth grade English teacher."

~~First Day of Twelfth Grade~~

"Are you sure you're okay?" Noelle asked me once more on our drive to school. She sits in the passenger's seat reapplying her mascara.

"I feel fine, Noel," I reassured her. "I mean, I dressed up and let you do my make up for a reason, didn't I?"

"They say if you dress and look confident, you will you feel much better." She smiled kindly at me, but I could still see her sympathy. It was always there, ever since the school had called Nick a month ago. Ever since we had to end our relationship for the good of his career, and my future.

I walked into the school with confidence, my best friend by my side. I waved to my teachers whom I haven't seen since the end of junior year. My favorite teacher Mrs. Harvey kissed my cheek as I leaned down to hug her small body.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, sweetheart!" she smiled. "I hardly ever see you out of your shorts! What's the occasion?"

"She's just trying to prove she is a confident young woman who don't need no man!" Noelle snapped, bobbing her head in a weird 'Z' shape.

Mrs. Harvey stared at her, holding back her laughter. "Whatever you say, darling! Go take your seat for homework."

I sat in Mrs. Harvey's room silently. Noelle filed her nails. This was the worst part about the first day of school for sophomores, juniors, and seniors, but a breath of fresh air for freshmen. Mrs. Harvey drags on about where to find each class, the fire drill plan, and other things I already know. I pretend to be engaged, but she knows no one really cares.

The bell rings. I bolt up from my chair.

"Here we go," I whispered.

"Stand tall and sway those hips, bitch," Noelle ordered as we walked to first period.

Because God has a sense of humor, he decided giving me Honors English first period. I wasn't sure if I should make a run for it. After all, Nick can't talk to me if he couldn't find me. However, I preferred to not go bald from Noelle dragging my hair. I drew in a long breath.

30 steps away.

One year ago today, I wouldn't have imagined walking into my ex-boyfriend's classroom. After all, that sort of thing didn't happen, unless you were Aria Montgomery and lucky enough to hook up with Ezra Fitz.

20 steps away.

I slowed my walk. Was I ready for this? I had to be. I wasn't going to let Nick stand in my way of a perfect senior year. I told Noelle to go. I needed to grab a drink before seeing him. She gave my hand a squeeze and a forced a smile.

10 steps away.

I took my water bottle from the pocket in my backpack, taking a quick swig. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall. I had a headache already. I let out a long breath. If I don't do this now, I never will.

Placing my water bottle back in its pocket, I walked to the classroom door. As I turned the corner, my body hit a wall. Correction, my body hit the wall of muscle known as Nicholas Jonas.

"Kenna," he breathed, his minty freshness and Tim McGraw cologne engulfing me.

My eyes fluttered. I wanted to kiss him right then and there as his hand stayed on the small of my back a little too long. I shook my head. "Mr. Jonas," I stated, forcing my way past him.

I took my seat next to Noelle. She smiled, obviously being the only one to notice mine and Nick's encounter.

Nick closed the door and cleared his throat. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to your senior year!"


	6. Chapter VI

Kenna and Nick's outfits: mr_jonas_have_confession_chapter/set?id=208276731

"This year, you will read. However, you will do much more than just that," Nick explained, groans erupting throughout the classroom. He strode through the aisle farthest from me, snaking his way closer. "Come on. It's not bad! I promise we will do plenty of fun activities. We will do a lot of writing, but they will be your own thoughts, your own feelings, your own characters, and your own plots."

I saw Nick's shoes in my line of vision as I stared down. "I will ask you to write from the heart, expose yourself to me in your writing." I looked up, my eyes locking on his. He smirked, brushing a thumb over his lip.

I was pissed now. His cockiness was clearly meant to irritate me. I sent a scowl Noelle's way, who mouthed "No." She threw her head in her hands, shaking it as my hand shot up.

I saw Nick swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. _Why does everything he do turn me on_? "Yes, Miss Leighton?"

The name sent shivers down my spine. Rather, his voice did. "When you say 'expose' ourselves in our writing to you, how can you assess that?" I questioned. "You cannot assess how deeply we expose ourselves to you. For all you know, what we write isn't even our true feelings."

"That's true, Miss Leighton," Nick quickly responded. Now talking to the class, he continued, "I can't assess you on how deep your writing is. However, I like to believe I can trust you, and you me." He looked at me. "How does that suit you, Miss Leighton?"

I forced a smile, crossing my arms. "Peachy." Nick smiled and began to pass out our first reading assignment, _Red Riding Hood_ by Sarah Blakley-Cartwright, with the accompanied questions sheet.

"At least you already read this book," Noelle forced a smile. She leaned over close and whispered, "Not to mention, you and Nick match."

I looked up and noticed his shirt color. His eyes caught mine and I quickly removed my stare. "You're dead to me, Snyder."

* * *

"That's it for today, ladies," Nick yelled just as Noelle snatched the ball out of the air. We all stared at him.

"What's up, coach?" Noelle yelled back. "We still have half an hour, right, Sara?"

My right defensive wing checked her watch. "Actually, 45 minutes."

"Got a hot date, Jonas?" Coach Parker joked. I snorted. Nick glared harshly.

"I thought I was being nice!" Nick defended. "I want you to get any homework done and rest up for tomorrow's game. If you need to see the trainer about any issues you're having, please head up as soon as we finish stretching. Kenna, Noelle; they're yours."

After the cool down, Noelle and I made our way home. I climbed the stairs to my room, throwing everything on the floor and taking my clothing I had sat out this morning to the bathroom. I needed a warm Epsom salt bath before icing my ankles.

As I turned on the Christmas lights stung across the wood trim, I heard the front door open and close. Ignoring it, I turned on my iPod, letting the latest Keith Urban song _Blue Ain't Your Color_ sneak through the speakers of my iHome. I sprinkled the Epsom salt into the hot water and slipped in. I sighed heavily, feeling my muscles soften.

I heard the front door open and close. Figuring Nick was home, I turned the music down slightly, just enough to hear him walk past the bathroom door noisily. I sighed and turned the music back up. I missed talking to him more than I missed kissing him.

A rap at the door knocked me out of my trance. "Kenna, hurry up," Nick groaned.

"Kiss my ass, Jonas!" I blurted, quickly slamming my hand against my mouth. Apparently I was more irritated with him today than I thought.

He chuckled slightly. "I want a shower before my department meeting.

"That's at seven. You're waiting," I commanded.

The door swung open. "Damn, you're demanding." Nick stood in the threshold, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame.

"What are you on? Get out!" I yelled.

Ignoring me, he sat on the foot-wide ledge by my feet. _Thank goodness I used extra bubbles_.

"Don't forget to do your homework," Nick casually spoke, as if I wasn't naked right under his nose.

"I already read it," I stated. "It's a much more exciting version than the nursery rhyme. The mystery is thrilling. I never would have guessed the wolf was her father. Not to mention Valarie and Peter's love story."

"That movie was great," Nick chuckled. "Valerie and Peter's-"

"'Rumble in the hay'?" I joked. Nick laughed.

We stared at one another. His chocolate eyes melting my mossy green ones. He slid his way closer to my head. Pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, he whispered, "I missed talking to you."

"Me as well," I admitted.

His hand rested against my cheek, and I leaned into it, closing my eyes. I felt his lips kiss my forehead, then his forehead against my own. I let my eyes open slightly, just enough to notice his eyes were closed.

"I wish things could be-" Nick began, but was quickly cut off by my mom's voice coming through the door.


	7. Chapter VII

We had just beaten Duncan Academy and were on our way home. By the time the game ended, it was already ten at night. There was no way I would be sleeping tonight.

"Mom, I don't want any hot chocolate," Noelle moaned in her sleep, snuggling closer to her stuffed hedgehog. I laughed, looking around. All the other girls had fallen asleep while I ate the sub my mom had brought me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Expecting it to be my mom, I ignored it. She was always checking in on me after the game to make sure I ate. My phone vibrated again after a minute. Then again a minute after that one.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I finally pulled my phone out of my pocket. Smiling, I read the texts from Nick.

 _Good game tonight. Thanks for helping me keep my cool._

 _I think everyone is asleep. Is Noelle keeping you awake?_

 _Come sit with me. The other coaches drove home. Up for the challenge?_

I smirked, grabbing my stuffed penguin. Clutching him to my chest, I took a deep breath and made my way up the aisle, climbing over outstretched legs.

The girls never sat right behind Nick. It was a courtesy. "Hey," I whispered, flopping down in the seat next to Nick. He was crouched between the two large leather seats.

Nick pulled his ear plugs out. I heard Tim McGraw's _It's a_ _Business Doing Pleasure with You_ escape the small speakers. "Hey," he smiled. "You were amazing tonight."

"Thanks," I blushed, pulling Waddles closure to me.

"You're so adorable," Nick whispered.

I looked at him. His eyes were soft, mesmerizing. I looked away, quickly saying, "Nick, I really don't think we shou-"

"Shhh," he silenced me, placing a finger to my lips. "Just don't. Not now, okay?"

He removed his finger and moved his hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into it. Using his other arm, he pulled me closer. "I know you want this just as bad as I do".

I breathed in his minty breath, watching his lips hungrily as he spoke. I bit my own lip, feeling the anticipation building within me.

"You're killing me, Kenna," Nick chuckled. "Every time you do that, it drives me more and more insane."

"We can't do this, though," I spoke, killing the mood. I pushed off Nick's leg, turning my body to go back to the snoring Noelle. However, Nick had different plans.

He spun me back around, pulling me close to him once more. He didn't hesitate to attack my lips. I moaned into the kiss, missing the feeling of his lips moving against my own.

"I missed kissing you," he admitted. I smiled, my reply another kiss.

"What happened to you last night?" Noelle asked as we lay on a blanket in the back yard. "I woke up at one point and you weren't there."

"Be happy I woke you up when we got back to the school, snorey!" I laughed.

"Shut up and talk!" she demanded, then gasped. "That blush crawling up your face tells me it was Nick!"

"What about me?" Nick said, emerging out of the house.

My eyes grew big. "Um, uh."

"For crying out loud, Kenna!" Noelle complained. "Did you two do something naughty last night or not?"

"Noelle!" Nick and I exclaimed. Noelle giggled, almost menacingly. Nick rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to me.

"It was a kiss, Noel, a one-time thing," I blurted. "Right, Nick?"

Noelle's eyes darted to Nick, who said, "Oh, um, yeah. One-time thing."

"Uh-huh." Noelle clicked her tongue. "Why is that?"

"Because it's crazy!" I whined. "Right, Nick?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, Noelle."

"Funny how I'm not buying it," Noelle stated, calling my bluff, but I was not about to give in.

"Noelle, I don't know what kind of world you live in, but Nick and I are never going to be together." I stood from my place, brushing myself off as I repeated, "Right, Nick?"

He picked at the grass, not looking up at me. "Right, Ken."

"Now that that is settled, I will see you two later. I have a shopping date with my mom." I turned toward the house and never looked back.

Nick's Point of View

"Is it true?" Noelle asked. I looked down at her as she lay still, staring at Kenna's form slide through the door.

"What do you think?" I asked, curious at her perspective on things.

"I think," she began, sitting up, "the two of you are confused."

"If that so, Snyder?"

"It is so," she smiled. A moment passed by before Noelle continued. "Tell me something, Jonas." I looked at her. "What was it like to see her for the first time after six years?"

I chuckled, remembering back to when I saw Kenna in the school cafeteria during the soccer meeting. "I thought she was so grown up. I couldn't believe I missed out on it all. Out on her…" I whispered.

"And kissing her for the very first time?"

"Amazing," I blushed. "Like my lips were made to kiss hers."

"How did you feel kissing her last night?"

I stared at her, wondering if I should tell her the truth, or hide it. "Truth?" She nodded. "Hungry, but not in the lustful kind of way. Well, that way too," I blushed, and Noelle giggled. "I know I want to be with her, Noelle, but I'm not sure she knows that, or if she wants to be with me."

"Oh, Jonas," Noelle stretched. "She does want you, but she's afraid. She's been like this forever. You just never had a reason to see it."

"Then how can I find out?"

"You still have much to learn about our favorite girl, Nicholas," Noelle pestered.

I was confused, but realized she was right; I didn't know much about Kenna. The Kenna I knew had braces, loved being "one of the guys," and cried when her mom made her wear a dress.

"Kenna's favorite things are reading and writing," Noelle confirmed. "She reads about the dramatic romances she wish were her own experiences, and writes about her feelings and fantasies. See where I'm going with this?"

I smirked. "You want me to assign a writing assignment." Noelle nodded. "But, how will I know she will admit her true feelings, especially if she knows I'll be reading it?"

Noelle smiled. "Do you trust me?" She reached out her hand, and I shook it, smiling.


	8. Chapter VIII

"I can't wait for soccer to be over!" I exclaimed as Noelle and I walked to first period.

"You say this all the time. You're just exhausted," Noelle stated.

"Whatever," I mumbled back. "What dumb assignment do you think Nick will assign today?" I took my usual seat, and Noelle followed.

"Well, we did just finish reading _Separation_ , so maybe he will have us write our own forbidden love story!" Noelle squealed. I stared at her in confusion. She hated writing.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," Nick announced as he walked into the classroom. The class mumbled a reply.

As Nick droned on in another discussion about the latest chapters from our reading, I zoned out. I couldn't help it; my body was sore from last night's game and I needed more sleep than I was getting. I stared at Nick, his muscles begging to get out of his tight dress shirt. I closed my eyes for a minute, imagining his hands massaging the tight muscles in my back, down my legs. Then, when he is done, he…

"Kenna, Kenna!" Noelle screamed. I jumped, realizing I must have drifted off into sleep. The class got a good laugh out of it.

"Do my discussions bore you, Miss Leighton?" Nick smirked.

"Yes," I mumbled, quickly realizing what I had said. Gasps erupted throughout the room.

"Well, if that is how you feel, Kenna, then why don't you write a better story?"

"Wait, really?" I asked, jumping out of my seat once more, but this time with excitement. I looked at Noelle, who just smiled at me.

"Why not?" Nick shrugged. "Your next assignment is to write anything about a forbidden love. It can be in any format, any length, as long as the point of the writing is addressed."

"Way to go, Leighton!" Samantha Wertz whined. Someone remind me why she is in this class.

"Come on, guys. It will be fun. Create your own characters, your own setting, and your own romance. Make it something that could be published one day."

The bell rang and everyone hustled to the next period. "It's due in one week!"

* * *

"And so it begins!" I stated as I cracked my knuckles. I sat atop my bed, my laptop on my lap. A forbidden love story can't be that hard to write. After all, I was living one in a small sort of way.

"Busy with homework?" a sweet voice whispered over the instrumental music I had playing.

"Hey," I smiled as he sat at the end of my bed.

"Come up with any ideas?" Nick asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "I need some sort of inspiration."

"Yeah, right! Why would you of all people need inspiring?"

"I've wrote forbidden love stories before. They all start to sound the same after a while."

"Why don't I help then?" Nick smirked, removing the laptop from my lap.

"Jonas, I don't need your inspiring. It was a one-time thing."

Nick slunk back into his original spot. "Right. A one-time thing."

I stared at him. "Wasn't it?"

Nick looked at me, his eyes begging for an answer. "You tell me."

"Well, I said it was a one-ti-"

"No, Kenna. I mean tell me what you really feel," he demanded.

I didn't like admitting my feelings out loud. Boys had a tendency of taking advantage of it. Would Nick? "I think I've been inspired just enough," I smiled, taking my laptop back.

Nick smiled slightly. "I can't wait to read it." He walked out of my bedroom, but not without leaving a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

"'They were nowhere near perfect alone, but together, they found perfection,'" Nick read from a student's poem. "The author of this poem will be getting an A."

"Yes!" Noelle cheered. "Sorry."

"Noelle, that was beautiful!" I whispered.

"Thank you," she replied.

Nick looked for another story. "Ah, here it is!" he stated, pulling out the stapled pages. "'As a young girl, I had no idea this would occur. Not in my wildest dreams, or even my wildest fantasies.'"

My eyes grew wide. Suddenly, I wanted to be invisible.

"'I never imagined myself to be one of those students, like the ones in "The Graduate," but I grew to love the idea. The danger of being caught thrilled me, but the mystery that was he thrilled me even more.'"

Nick looked up, searching for an expression on my face. I forced an angry expression, but it did not faze him.

"'He could never know, however, the true feelings I hid from him. With every kiss he stole from my lips, my feelings grew stronger, and my needs grew greater. I could never speak the truth, though, for I am only a dirty little secret, in love with the master of my movements.'"

Nick whispered the last few words. He took in a big gulp, then looked up at the class, specifically at. I hid behind my legs in my seat.

"Damn, who wrote that?" Carter Johnson asked.

"I haven't said who wrote any of these stories, Carter. Why would I now?"

"Because, I wanna bang that chick!" Carter's friends high-fived him in agreement. I rolled my eyes, but Nick did not ignore it as easily.

"I do not want to hear you say that ever again, Mr. Johnson."

"Why not, Mr. Jonas?" Carter asked. "I'm sure we are in agreement. She mentions 'The Graduate,' so she must be into a teacher."

"Whoever wrote this, Mr. Johnson, was brave enough to show their darkest secrets with me," Nick stated. "I expect this from all of you. Do not be afraid to do the same."

The bell rang, and everyone made their way for the door. I stood to collect myself, Carter Johnson passing me.

"Dude, I'm going to find that girl and teach her a lesson. You know what I'm saying?" He and his friends laughed together.

I rolled my eyes once more. They are all idiots. I turned my attention to Nick, who sat on the end of his desk. I wasn't sure if he was mad, upset, or a mixture of both.

"Coming, Ken?" Noelle asked.

"One second," I told her. She nodded, understanding what I was going to do. I made my way to Nick as she left. "Nick?" I whispered. No one was around.

"Y-Yeah?" he stuttered, not looking at me.

"We can talk about it, if you want."

"Later, Ken," he stated as students started to file in.


	9. Chapter IX

Nick didn't talk to me once during practice. In fact, he took me out of the scrimmage multiple times. I have never been substituted for unless I was injured. It pissed me off, and he knew it.

"Why does he keep replacing you?" a freshman named Kylie asked.

"I don't know. I must have pissed him off somehow," I replied, and she laughed.

"Maybe he just has a thing for you and this is his way of showing you," she whispered. I faked a laugh.

"Go in for Samantha, Leighton!" Nick commanded.

"Sweet!" I cheered, finally getting to play offense.

Samantha flipped her hair over her shoulder as she passed me. I watched as Nick handed her a cup of water. He smiled at her, the way he smiled at me.

Now, I was pissed.

* * *

My equipment team and I took the equipment to the cage. I told them to go home so I could organize it once again. No one on this team understood organization. Five minutes into my organization, the door slammed shut. _Fantastic._

As far as I knew, everyone on the team had gone home. Noelle had gone shopping with her mom, so she wasn't waiting for me. There was only one person I could call.

"Hello?" Nick's voice questioned.

"Can you come get me?" I asked, hitting my hand against my forehead. I sounded so stupid. "The cage door slammed shut."

"You're lucky. I was just about to leave. The last player just left."

"I bet it was Samantha," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just come open the door." I hung up. Moments later, I heard a key jeering in the key hole.

"Thank goodness! I was starting to feel claustropho-" Nick cut me off with a kiss. It was hard, like he had been wanting this for some time.

The door slammed shut again and I pushed him away. "Nick, the do-"

"I have a key, remember?" he reassured. "Just shut up for five seconds, please?" He tried to kiss me again, but I wanted to know what was really going on in his head.

"Not until you explain what is going on," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why were you flirting with Wertz?"

"To make you jealous," he confessed.

"That was easier than I thought," I laughed.

"Why did you write your story the way you did?" Nick questioned back. "Why would you call yourself my 'dirty little secret'?"

"How do you know it was about you?" I retaliated.

"Oh, please, Kenna! Even Carter Johnson figured it out!"

I hopped up on the shelf, my face aligned with Nick's. I looked down, suddenly realizing that this may be the moment I tell him the truth.

"It's the truth, Nick," I whispered. "What we have, whatever we have, was supposed to be a one-time thing, but you keep pulling me back. I feel like a dirty little secret because this is illegal!"

Nick moved closer to me, lifting my head up to look at him. "Kenna, on the count of three, we tell each other the truth, okay, about how we really feel?" I nodded.

Sucking in a breath, Nick counted, "1, 2, 3."

"I want to be with you," we said in unison. Realizing this, we both smiled. Nick hugged me tight.

"Wait," I said, pulling away. "What will we do now?"

"I guess be a secret," Nick shrugged.

"But then, a dirty little secret?" I winked, and Nick chuckled.


	10. Chapter X

With soccer season soon ending, my body was thankful for the short break I would have before basketball started. I was also thankful that Samantha Wertz would never see Nick in shorts again.

"Good morning, beautiful," Nick smiled, kissing me on the top of my head as we passed each other in the hallway, me on my way to shower.

I blushed, replying, "I'll see you at school, Mr. Jonas." He gave me a wink before heading down the stairs

As I showered, I thought about how perfect the soccer season had gone. Though it was hard for Nick and me to keep our hands off one another, it made the days we had alone at home so much better.

* * *

"So, when do you think Nick will move out?" Noelle asked me at lunch.

I swallowed my bite of pizza. "We haven't talked about it, really."

"Don't you think it's time he starts looking for an apartment or something?" Noelle dipped a french fry in ranch.

I pondered her response as I watched Nick break up a fight between two freshmen. The things boys will do for the last piece of pizza.

"Talk to him about it," Noelle said, breaking my concentration on Nick's muscles. "I mean, the two of you can't have sex when your parents are around. You only have an hour alone after practice, and that is so not enough!"

"Noelle, we haven't had sex," I whispered.

"You what?" she yelled, forcing the whole cafeteria to look at us. "Oh, carry on, people!" she waved.

I saw Nick making his way closer to us, slowly as to not make it obvious. "We didn't, and I don't want to."

"Kenna, have you seen that man?" Noelle stated. "He needs to relieve his needs somehow!"

"I need to do what, Noelle?" Nick asked as he set his shoe on a chair to tie it.

 _Shit, Kenna. Do not look at his groin area._

"I said, you need to re-" I slapped my hand across her mouth as she mumbled the rest of her sentence.

"You don't need to do a single thing!" I told Nick. "Noelle just took one too many balls to the head at practice yesterday."

Noelle pulled my hand away from her mouth. "I did not, liar!"

Nick just chuckled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you," he began, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I've been looking for an apartment, but I found this awesome two-bedroom house for a decent price. It has about three acres of land even. I'm going to try and get it before it goes off the market."

"That's awesome!" I said, jumping up. I went to hug him, but then remembered where I was at, so I sat back down quickly. "Where is it?"

"It's about two miles from your house, actually."

"Oh, so if you need a booty call…" Noelle started, but Nick shut her up.

"Yeah, Noelle, I'll call you."

Noelle's mouth dropped open and she shuddered. "I think I've been traumatized."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to move out?" my mom asked Nick for the umpteenth time. She's worse now than she was when Peyton left.

Nick hugged her. "I'm sure, Mrs. Leighton. Kenna wants her bathroom back," he winked. I blushed, imagining what it will be like to shower at Nick's new place.

"Oh, fine!" my mom replied, hitting Nick's shoulder. "But promise you will come over for Sunday dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and take Kenna along! She can help you unpack."

"Geez, Mom. I was not aware that I did not have other things to do," I sarcastically said.

"Like sitting in your room all day binge watching some new series?"

Nick cracked up. "That's cold, Mom!" I stated, climbing into Nick's truck.


End file.
